


Of Demons and Men

by Codradin



Series: Of Demons and Men [1]
Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: ? - Freeform, Aftercare, Anal Sex, As I remember what all is in this clusterfuck, Begging, Bondage, Collars, Demons, Desperation, Dirty Talk, Erotic Electrostimulation, M/M, Magic, Master/Pet, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pet Names, Pet Play, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sex Toys, Smut, Unrealistic Sex, actually theres a TINY bit of plot if you squint, i dont have an excuse for this, im sorry, jack please dont read this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-05
Updated: 2020-05-05
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:07:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24016432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Codradin/pseuds/Codradin
Summary: There was something intoxicating about having the very person that created you powerless at your feet.This is just porn with the TINIEST bit of plot if you squint but iM GONNA ADD PLOT I SWEAR
Relationships: Jacksepticeye/Antisepticeye, Sean mcloughin/Antisepticeye
Series: Of Demons and Men [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1732282
Comments: 8
Kudos: 81





	1. Ropes

**Author's Note:**

> I call him Sean because that's the only name i associate him with please dont kill me

There was something intoxicating about having the very person that created you powerless at your feet.

"Please, Anti...I-it hurts, I-I need-" Anti gently shushed the sobbing, shaking human, Sean's cock in his hand, stroking him slowly, torturously. He had Sean tied up in dark green rope, a stark contrast to his ivory, flushed skin, twitching with need. He was kneeling upright, ropes winding around his body, his wrists and feet tied behind his back, the rope coiled around his shoulders and crossing in gentle patterns across his chest and down to his hips, curling around the base of his thighs. They had been there for hours, the demon consistently keeping him right at the edge, a thick dildo deep inside Sean, the ropes keeping him immobile, completely at the mercy of the grinning demon. He was trying desperately to buck and jerk, cock flushed an angry red, desperate to cum, being brought so close only to have his release taken away, needy tears rolling down his flushed face.

He let out a cry of despair when the demon pulled away once again, leaving him writhing and fighting against the bonds desperately. "No no please Anti please I need it so badly I need to cum _please_ let me cum-" He begged shamelessly. Anti grinned, taking in the way Sean writhed helplessly, pleading for him, desperate to cum, desperate for simulation he wasn't getting.

"As pretty as you are and as sweetly as you sing for me, I don't think you've earned the right to cum." Anti hummed, his voice several octaves lower than normal, growling in the man's ear, revealing the pleading look it got.

"Please Anti, it hurts, I need it, I need to cum, _please Anti-"_ Anti gently kissed him, stopping the stream of pleading words, and with a bit of magic he removed the toy, carefully situating Sean so he was laying on his back, the rope twisting and moving on it's own, tying his wrists to the base of his spine, his legs lifting and folding back as far as they could, the bonds wrapping around the back of his knees, keeping them in place.

Anti kissed Sean when he let out a startled squeak, reassuring him silently. "You can cum this time, but you're going to cum from my cock and my cock alone." He rumbled, grinning at the rapid nod he got, pressing into Sean's loose hole easily, earning a pleased moan, thighs twitching and pressing against the rope. Anti hummed, listening to the man's gasping breaths before slowly pulling almost completely out, slamming back in roughly, ripping a scream from Sean's throat. Anti pounded into Sean, shifting his entire body with each thrust, the demon gripping his hips hard, pulling him back against his thrusts, drinking in the man's blissed-out face and slurred words.

"Yes yes _yes!_ Fuckmefuckmefuckme-" He babbled, back arching as the head of Antis cock found his prostate, earning another scream from the man.

Anti leaned down to nip at his ear, before going lower and sucking marks into his neck, starting at his pulse point, earning a low moan.

"God Anti _please!_ Fuck me harder, I need more, I'm so close, please sir I've been a good boy please let your good boy cum I'm so close-" he begged mindlessly.

Anti almost stopped fucking him at the words. He hadn't told Sean to call him 'sir' before, and the 'good boy' thing was news as well, but he _certainly_ wasn't complaining, a slow grin spreading over his face.

"You want your master to fuck you harder? Mark you as mine? Make you scream so loudly everyone hears?" He chuckled at the desperate nod, feeling Sean's body clench around Anti at the words. "Then be a good pet and scream my name."

His pace grew inhumanly fast, hips slapping together hard enough for inevitably bruise, slamming into Sean's prostate with every thrust, wrenching a scream from deep within his chest.

"Yesyesyesyesyes master please gonna cum gonna cum Anti Anti _**ANTI-"**_ He came with a scream that echoed off the walls, entire body convulsing and tensing, toes curling and eyes rolling back, cum staining his chest and stomach, vision whiting out. Anti let out a low groan, burying his face into Sean's neck, chasing his own orgasm, mumbling into Sean's ear.

"Fuck, such a good pet, so hot and tight around me, so good for his master. Such a good boy. Do you like being mine, pet?"

Sean let out a broken sound, body humming with energy and overstimulation, Antis words making his cock twitch despite having the best orgasm of his life not even five minutes ago. "Y-ah!-yes, please sir cum in me I want it I want you please master-" his voice was hoarse and broken, body quivering beneath Antis hands.

He groaned. "Fuck, such a good pet. All for me to take." He bit down on his throat, earning a cracked moan. "You like it when I mark you? Fuck, you look so good covered in bites, pet. I should get a collar, so the whole world knows who you belong to. Who else can make you feel this good? Who else can ruin you so thoroughly?" He panted, feeling the familiar knot tightening in his gut, fucking into him harder, chasing his release.

"N-no one! Only you can make me feel this good! F-fuck, it's so good, please sir, make me yours, ruin me-" Anti bit down hard on his collar, cumming deep inside Sean with an animalistic snarl, pumping his cum into his pet, earning a gasping whimper. He released his now bleeding collarbone, soothing the bite with kitten licks, pleased when he realized it would leave a very noticeable mark, not pulling out of Sean just yet. He was panting hard, body trembling, eyes wide and distant, tears and drool dripping down his face. Anti hummed, nuzzling his neck soothingly as the rope untied itself easily, the demon gently lowering Sean's legs back to the ground, giving him a moment to breath before carefully pulling out to go start a hot bath for him.


	2. The Issue of Collars and Cameras

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anti lives up to his word and gets his pet a collar.

Sean found a small package on his bed when he came back from recording.  
  
He frowned, sitting beside it and bringing it into his lap, noting that the tape had already been ripped, making it easy to open.  
  
His eyes flew wide and his face turned vibrant red when he saw what was hiding inside the cardboard box.  
  
A simple leather collar lay inside, far too big for any animal, a deep greenish-black, soft and slightly heavy when he carefully picked it up with shaking hands. A note lay beneath it, and Sean almost nervously picked it up, reading it hesitantly.  
  
_I got you a present. Wear this when you're recording.  
  
-A  
  
_Oh, he had to be joking. There was no fucking way he could wear this in a video. No one would EVER let him live it down. The questions would be endless and he did _not_ want to answer them.  
He looked the collar over, hands shaking ever so slightly, his flush turning several shades darker when he realized it had simple, silver a name tag with Sean's name on one side, and Anti's on the other.  
  
Yeah, there was no fucking way he could wear this in a video.  
  
Even if he wanted too.  
  
He shivered at the thought. He'd always had a thing for being recorded, as awkward as that made his job sometimes. He had yet to mention that particular interest to Anti, but the idea of wearing a collar on camera made goosebumps spread up his arms. Even so, there was no fucking way he could wear this damn thing. Kinks aside, he had a public image to uphold. If he was seen wearing a collar stating that he _belonged_ to someone, that he _belonged_ to Anti...  
  
He swallowed thickly. _Fuck._

The temptation was hard to ignore. Some part of him wanted to put it on now just to feel the weight, even after he'd already recorded his videos for the day.  
  
He shook his head to clear the clinging thoughts, letting out a huff, putting the note aside before leaving to find the culprit of his little present.

\--

"Anti, I cant fuckin' wear this!"

The demon looked up from his phone, meeting eyes with his creator, noting his flushed face and the collar he held as he shut the door to Antis room behind him.

"And why not?"

"Because I record videos that go out to millions of people! I can't wear a fuckin' collar to my equivalent of work!"

Ah, so he HAD read the note.

"I think they'd love it." He grinned, tossing his phone aside and striding over to the blushing man, backing him up against the door. "I think they'd love to see you all cute and flustered." He purred, taking the collar gently from Sean's loose grip, carefully putting it around Sean's neck. The dark leather stood out against Sean's pale skin nicely, bringing out the ivory skin beneath.

Sean didn't fight him, face flushing a few shades darker, raising a hesitant hand to his neck, gently gripping the leather. Anti let out a pleased hum, placing a gentle kiss to his pets forehead. "Good pet. Do you like your collar?" He rumbled, getting a nod, before the man buried his face into Anti's chest, trying to desperately hide the fiery red flush that rose to his face. Anti hummed, running a hand through Sean's unruly hair, feeling him relax under the gentle touch. "Good boy. Just relax, I'll take care of you..." He purred, feeling the shiver that ran down Sean's spine. He scooped him up, getting a startled yelp as he clung to Antis shirt, easily carrying him to bed and dropping him down onto the soft mattress, leaning over him to pepper kisses across his face and across his chin, nipping at his collar.

"A-Anti..." he whined.

Anti just hummed, nuzzling into his neck, inhaling slowly, revealing at the mix of Sean's and the collars scent, a pleased purr rumbling through him. Sean whined beneath him, hips twitching as Anti carefully tugged his shirt off, tossing it aside, leaning down to suck more hikeys onto his chest, teasing his nipples with his tongue, getting a high moan in response, Sean's back arching, hands tangled in Antis hair as he panted.

"An-Anthony-" He breathed.

It was like a switch had been flipped inside Anti's head, sitting upright suddenly. He'd only ever told Sean his real name once, in the aftermath of a panic attack. Despite having created the demon, he had developed on his own. Sean didn't know everything about him. Anti hadn't thought that he remembered.

Sean had frozen beneath him, tense as he stared up at him with wide eyes, scared he'd done something wrong.

"Say that again." Anti commanded.

"Anthony, _please-"_ He breathed, a desperate note to his words. Anti moaned softly, the sheer need in Sean's voice sending shivers down his spine.

"Good boy."

He ripped Sean's pants and underwear down in one violent action, getting a surprised gasp from the man, which quickly evolved into a yelp as he buried his face between his legs, lapping a fiery trail from Sean's ass up the tip of his cock, a keen falling from pink lips, hands scrabbling at his hair as he took just the tip of his cock into his mouth, laving his tongue over the head, teasing the sensitive underside in a way he knew made the man weak at the knees.

He hummed, sucking on the head of Sean's cock hard enough his eyes crossed a little, his entire body jerking and arching, hands twisting in Anti's hair in an iron grip, squirming and thrashing, twisting against the sheets.

"Anthony _**please**_!" He sobbed, hips jerking, trying to get more of his length inside Anti's hot, perfect mouth, before strong hands pinned them down.

Anti pulled away after another moment, smirking at the dazed look in Sean's eyes, his flushed face and heaving chest.

"Fuck, you look so good like this, pet." He rumbled. "Don't worry. I'll give you what you need." He leaned back down, nestling eagerly between Sean's twitching thighs, lapping at the mans entrance for a moment before pressing in, getting a startled sound as his reptilian tongue pressed deeper inside than any normal tongue ever could.

"Anti-I-I-" He whined, releasing Anti's hair in favor of gripping his own. Anti hummed, sending vibrations rolling up his tongue, getting a yelp and a needy moan.

"You? What do you want, pet?" He rumbled, speaking perfectly fine despite his tongue sliding deeper and deeper inside the man, laving over his prostate and reveling in the shout the action brought.

"You! Fuck, please Anthony, I need you, I-" Anti pulled away suddenly, unbearable arousal washing through him, leaning up to smash their lips together, all teeth and tongue as they kissed desperately. Anti kicked his pants and underwear off blindly, refusing to end the kiss, nipping at Sean's lower lip, swallowing the low whimper that followed. He finally pulled away enough to grab the lube from the bedside table, coating his cock in it before pressing into Sean's twitching hole, nipping at his collarbone. Sean gripped his shoulders, letting out a whine as Anti split him open, the intoxicating feeling of pleasure-pain making his head spin, thighs clamping around the demons hips as he bottomed out, both panting for breath. Anti leaned up to press their foreheads together, their breathes mingling together as they waited, simply reveling in the feeling of being impossibly close.

 _"Move."_ Sean whispered finally, and Anti had never been more happy to oblige.

He pulled out slowly, stopping when only the head of his cock was inside Sean, before slamming back inside sharply, the sweet cry Sean let out resonating in his mind, sending him into a frenzy, pounding into his pet uncontrollably. Sean twitched and jerked beneath him, face scrunched up with pleasure, clawing at Anti's shoulders as he cried out, the bed moving with the force of Anti's thrusts.

"Good pet, singing so sweet for me, so hot and tight around me. You look so good, all hot and bothered beneath me, the marks claiming you as _mine_ covering you. Such a good little kitten." Anti growled, making his whole body twitch and jerk, clenching around Anti's cock.

"A-Anti-" Sean whined, a note of embarrassment in his voice.

"What? Does my kitten not like praise from his master?" He teased, voice low and gravelly, feeling a shiver run down Sean's body, cock twitching and ass clenching sweetly around Antis cock.

"N-no, I-I just-"

"You what? Do you like being called kitten? Do you like being _mine?"_ He snarled, changing his angle suddenly, slamming directly against his prostate, a shriek of pleasure echoing through the room, hands scrabbling desperately down Anti's back, nails raking at the skin. "Answer me, pet." He growled.

"Y-Yes! I-I love being your kitten, your pet, master _please!"_ He sobbed, thighs trembling and shaking from their tight grip around Anti's hips.

"Good kitten, so good for me." He praised. "Do you like being marked up? I bet you wanted to wear your collar on camera, didn't you? Wanted to tell everyone who you _belonged_ to. Show the world who's perfect pet you were." He hissed.

Despite his words, he was a little surprised by the vigorous nod he got. "I-I wanted t-to, I w-anted to- _fuck_ -I wanted to wear it, I-it was so tempting t-to just put it o-on when I first saw it..." He admitted, a little shamefully.

Anti rewarded him with hard, deep thrusts directly against his prostate, smashing their mouths together again to swallow his cry.

"Such a slutty little kitten." He hissed, holding Sean's hips completely still, keeping the perfect angle he'd found,hips slapping together. Sean couldn't respond, eyes rolling back, body jerking and spasming beneath him, nails digging into Antis back hard enough to draw little rivets of blood as he clawed at the flesh there, an endless stream of moans and cries falling from his kiss-bruised lips.

"An-Anthon--y-" He gasped, heaving desperately for air.

Anti snarled, any last bits of restraint he had disappeared, hips slamming together hard, a dark energy radiating off of him, electric shadows curling around the human, sparking against his skin, coiling around the cock inside Sean, exploring his body like it had a mind of his own, brushing up his sides, his arms, snaking around the collar, teasing his cock, leaving him arching and breathless.

It was like nothing he'd ever felt, the dark energy seeping into his body, sending sweet tingles through his bones. Electricity sparked against his skin, teasing at first, making him whine, before the energy around the collar let loose a sharp discharge, sending his nerves into overdrive as electricity shot through him, making him shout incoherently, back arching painfully, his eyes rolled back as the current washed through him.

Anti was huffing and snarling, burying his face into Sean's shoulder, feeling his body twitch and jerk around his cock, the discharge making him clench hard enough stars burst in his vision. Another wisp of energy curled around Sean's cock, earning another whine, before it too let out a wave of electricity, sweet electric pleasure-pain sending Sean careening over the edge with a scream. It felt like his nerves were being twisted in on themselves, wringing him dry of every last bit of pleasure he could give, static buzzing against his skin.

Anti snarled and bit down hard on his shoulder, hips jerking and twitching in fits as he came hard, cumming deep inside Sean, his groan vibrating through the humans entire body. Anti was heaving and shaking when he regained his wits, licking the wound mindlessly, pleased rumbles rolling through his chest, the dark energy receding as he nuzzled against the mans neck, pausing when he didn't get a response. He sat back up, before snorting when he realized Sean had passed out from the force of his orgasm.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm so sorry
> 
> Find me on Tumblr at https://www.tumblr.com/blog/codradin


End file.
